Switchgear assembly systems, in particular low-voltage switchgear assemblies, using withdrawable insert technology are known in principle and are marketed by a number of manufacturers using different product brand names, for example SIEMENS using the name SIVACON with the withdrawable unit Simocode DP or by ABB using the name MNS with the withdrawable unit INSUM.
In this case, very widely different low-voltage switching devices are nowadays combined, installed and connected to one another in inserts, thus resulting in modular withdrawable units, which are also referred to here as appliances. A number of appliances communicate via a field bus, which is also referred to for short in the following text as a bus. Each of these communicating appliances is provided by means of a configuration tool with a unique address, in order to allow communication. The address is stored in a non-volatile form in the appliance, to be precise according to the prior art either being set manually by means of dip switches or being set in a non-volatile electronic memory.
In addition, further basic information which is required for operation also referred to in the following text as appliance data, is stored in a non-volatile form in the appliance. This data may, for example, be limit values which have to be monitored or complied with, or critical time parameters or parameters for the bus protocol.
When a new appliance is connected to the bus, the appliance address which prevents confusion about the appliance and allows it to be identified in the bus system, must first of all be programmed using a configuration tool. This must be done first of all before the bus connection can be set up and the appliance data can be loaded into the appliance, using a further tool.
When an appliance is replaced, the appliance data must first of all be read with the aid of tools and must be temporarily stored outside the switchgear assembly, before the new appliance is physically installed, the address is allocated and the new appliance can once again be loaded with the appliance data from the temporary store, as described above.
Thus, when withdrawable units are installed according to the prior art in switchgear assemblies, extensive manual actions are required in order to carry out the necessary operations, and additional appliances and software programs are required, that have to be controlled manually.